hero_sluggersfandomcom-20200214-history
Hero Slugger
"And so, my fellow citizens and comrades of the Federation of Universal Sustenance alike of all ages, it is now time to rejoice! Because today dawns a new era of Federation dominance, victory and enduring sustenance! Once more, we have now arisen as the true masters of universal diversity that will unite all nations, ethnic groups, micronations, subcultures, cultures, indigenous peoples, religions, intergovernmental organizations, groups, corporations, organizations, political parties and tribes in an effort to never again feel the sting of fascism, tyranny, oppression, cruelty, annihilation and persecution! Lust, sloth, pride, wrath, greed, gluttony and envy, even including, racism, hate, bigotry, lying, bullying and denialism have lost their enthralling grips over our glorious people and we have even thrown away the parasite belief in all racists, haters, bullies, liars, bigots, discriminators, denialists and those who discriminate in favor of the will of God, and our Savior, Jesus Christ, in His will to love, to protect and to care the weak, the ignorant, the selfish, and the mad with our might from being devoured by our enemies who are strong enough to be doing this! Behold my fellow citizens, the Hero Sluggers! A new glorious type of warriors that will ensure our rightful place as the protectors of this universe! Hence the combined and modified outfits of these heroes which look like both the professional boxers and mixed martial artists, these bring the separation from sport and combat, for wearing these boxing and MMA trunks are no longer for combat sporting anymore, but for military purposes only, even if all boys are shirtless and all girls wear sports bras while wearing compression bottoms underneath of them at the same time, and having socks, shoes, fingerless MMA gloves, mouthguards and boxing robes at the same time, which all are not for fighting sport competitions anymore, but now for saving the day and fighting crime instead. Also, boxing robes are no longer necessary for striking fear to opponents while entering a square-shaped ring with ropes nor an octagonal cage anymore, for professional boxing and all kinds of combat sport contests are no longer with us anymore since they're too violent, but now they're in prupose of keeping them warm. Well, I can tell you, Like what the Supreme Government did to many innocent cartoon characters in pitting them to a blood-spurting aura-fighting kickboxing tournament called the Exeron Tournament, in which our fleet of multiversal expeditionary ships have found out about what is it for, then we'll be recruiting many cartoon characters in becoming martial arts-focused crimefighting heroes instead, which is hopefully good, so as you know, they'll fight in the ring no more, but they'll instead fight in the streets and on the beaches, and even on the fields. Also, it looks like that all combat fighting leagues and promotions are being dissolved forever in favor for these new heroic martial arts warriors. Now, let us praise the great Jesus Christ and the deities that you non-Christians are worshipping for this new warrior type! The age of the dreaded separation and its tyrannical plague over us has long since passed! A new age has come, and it shall be under the banner of revolutionary democracy, freedom and scientific progress! Welcome one and all, my fellow Earthlings, to the Age of the Hero Slugger, where the lives of enemies are lost and fortunes are made for the entire Federation of ours! As our federation prepares to fight the barbarian armies of the Gaarg and other alien empires that are enemy to us, including the rebels, the Hero Sluggers will spread throughout many worlds to become new Hero Sluggers in their own images, and the Federal Bureau of Intergalactic Governemnts should be so proud of us in doing so! They're fighters of peace that will awaken and usher us further into a glorious new era of greater peace, wealth and prosperity for the state! Those who stand in our way shall forever pay the price for their freedom as we embrace our destiny as the victors! We have won during so many tragic great wars of before like what we did in the late Bronze Age collapse, the Greco-Persian Wars, the Peloponnesian War, the Wars of Alexander the Great, the Wars of the Diadochi, the First Punic War, the Second Punic War, the Roman-Seleucid War, the Roman-Persian Wars, the First Mithridatic War, the Great Roman Civil War, the Three Kingdoms era, the An Lushan Rebellion, the Byzantine-Sassanid Wars, the Muslim conquests, the Arab-Byzantine Wars, the Crusades, the Mongol conquests, the Byzantine-Ottoman Wars, the conquests of Timur, the European colonization of the Americas, the Ottoman-Habsburg wars, the First Anglo-Spanish War, the Dutch-Portuguese War, the Qing dynasty conquest of the Ming dynasty, the Thirty Years' War, the Second Anglo-Spanish War, the Nine Years' War, the War of the Spanish Succession, the War of the Quadruple Alliance, the Third Anglo-Spanish War, the War of the Austrian Succession, the Seven Years' War, the American Revolutionary War, the French Revolutionary Wars, the Napoleonic Wars, the Taiping Rebellion, the Crimean War, World War I, World War II, the Cold War, the War on Terror, and finally, the Gaarg invasion of Earth and we shall do so once more in the FUS-Gaarg War, and since the Gaarg is handling a horrible pathogen, we have also survived during so many tragic epidemics of before like what we did in the Plague of Athens, the Antonine Plague, the Plague of Cyprian, the Plague of Justinian, the Roman Plague of 590, the Plague of 664, the 735-737 Japanese smallpox outbreak, the Black Death, the Cocoliztli Epidemic of 1545-1548, the Cocolitzi epidemic of 1576, the Italian plague of 1629-1631, the Great Plague of Seville, the Great Plague of London, the Great Plague of Vienna, the Great Northern War plague outbreak, the Great Plague of Marseille, the Great Plague of 1738, the Siege of Fort Pitt, the North American smallpox epidemic, the Yellow Fever Epidemic of 1793, the first cholera epidemic, the Groningen epidemic, the second cholera epidemic, the 1837-38 smallpox epidemic, the Typhus epidemic of 1847, the third cholera epidemic, the cholera epidemic of Copenhagen in 1853, the Broad Street cholera outbreak, the fourth cholera outbreak, the fifth cholera outbreak, the 1889-1890 flu epidemic, the sixth cholera outbreak, the third plague epidemic, the Spanish flu, the seventh cholera epidemic, the Hong Kong flu, the 1972 outbreak of smallpox in Yugoslavia, the HIV/AIDS pandemic, the 1994 plague epidemic in Surat, the 2005 dengue outbreak in Singapore, the 2006 dengue outbreak in India, the chikungunya outbreaks, the 2006 dengue outbreak in Pakistan, the Mweka ebola epidemic, the 2007 Iraq cholera outbreak, the 2008-2009 Zimbabwean choleran outbreak, the 2009 Bolivian dengue fever epidemic, the 2009 Gujarat hepatitis outbreak, the mumps outbreaks in the 2000s, the 2009 flu epidemic, the 2009-2010 West African meningitis outbreak, the 2009 flu pandemic, the Haiti cholera outbreak, the 2011 dengue outbreak in Pakistan, the 2012 yellow fever outbreak in Darfur, the 2012 Middle East respiratory syndrome coronavirus outbreak, the ebola virus epidemic in West Africa, the 2013-14 chikungunya outbreak, the 2014 Madagascar plague outbreak, the 2014 Odisha jaundice outbreak, the 2015 Indian swine flu oubreak, the 2015-16 Zika virus epidemic, the 2016 yellow fever outbreak in Angola, the 2016-17 Yemen cholera outbreak, the 2017 Gorakhpur Japanese encephalitis outbreak, the 2018 Nipah virus infection and the 2018 Kivu ebola outbreak and we shall do so once more through the Gaarg pathogen, then we if we can use them to eradicate the pathogen, we have also eradicate so many tragic diseases of before like what we did to smallpox, rinderpest, poliomyelitis, dracunculiasis, yaws, malaria, hookworm, lymphatic filariasis, measles, rubella, onchocerciasis, bovine spongiform encephalopathy, variant Creutzfeldt-Jakob disease, syphilis, African trypanosomiasis, rabies, peste des petits, ovine rinderpest, yellow fever, babesiosis, diphtheria, brucellosis and tuberculosis, and we shall do so on eradicating it! Loyalty until death! The Federation of the Universal Sustenance shall prevail! Huzzah! Huzzah! Huzzah! Hallelujah! Praise the Lord! Thank you! You're all very kind. Thank you." --Nigel Whiteson in his speech when the first Hero Sluggers are being rapidly recruited in process "The people of the planet of Earth, located far away from the Sun, our nearest star, which is also known as Sol, in which is located in the Solar System, whichi s also part of the Milky Way Galaxy, are just now developing their own high technology. They have developed a new type of spaceship called a Lightship, enabling them to travel to other galaxies easily and faster. Now they have dispatched the Space Frontier Exploration Fleets, to boldly go where no Solarian has gone before. But now their mission of peace has taken a grave turn. While scouting a newly-discovered purple-oceaned, technologically two-sided planet called Hihloteckia, in which it was also located in the Canis Asteropaios Galaxy, the Solarian fleet has come across an armada of pathogen-bringing, soul-reaping aliens that are called the Gaarg, living entities that survive by destroying and feeding on civilizations, no matter how resilient or defenseless they are. The invading aliens are now on a direct course to wipe out Hihloteckia. Receiving an urgent appeal from the governments of Hihloteckia, Earth, Moon (now known as Luna), the asteroid belts, Froheatz, Mania, Triakia, Barry, Trilopia, Oblivion, Trails, Blob, Highlow and Melki, the Federal Bureau of lntergalactic Governments, an intergalactically intergovernmental organization that is made by the Federation of Universal Sustenance and its allied alien empires and races, immediately dispatched a defense armada, but it was no match for the tremendous firepower of the newly discovered Gaarg armada's ships. ln desperation, the government of the Federation of Universal Sustenance has sent a group of our heroes, the Hero Sluggers, on a last-ditch mission to defeat the Gaarg Empire and its allies, and save the multiverse from certain destruction via infection from their created pathogen. The fate of the multiverse hangs in the balance with the Federation itself." --The story of Hero Sluggers (DVD booklet) "Sing to the spacefarers on the travelling spaceships! Sing to the clergies from every religion! Sing to miners and loggers that exploit for our resources! Sing to the Hero Sluggers, mano a mano to protect! We are the children, guardians of the past, and we the children praise to the Hero Sluggers! Happier emotion, greater ambition, soon they would go hand to hand against our foes! Sing to all the diversity of all of everything! Sing to our glorious Federal Church! Sing to our Lord and Savior, Jesus Christ! You will be wielding the torch of life!" --Second version of the Hiking Song A Hero Slugger is a child or a young teenager (and sometimes including an older teenager and/or a young adult; unless pregnant) from a different fictional universe who becomes a martial arts-focused, superpowered-infused, aura power-contained, highly-skilled crimefighting superhero that wear outfits that are based on and/or combined/modified from professional boxers, kickboxers and mixed martial artists, and they're all part of the Hero Sluggers team, which are also part of the Grand Army of the Federation of Universal Sustenance as their special forces and their last line of defense (as issued by the Federation of Universal Sustenance Ministry of Defense). Being loyal to the Federation of Universal Sustenance, all Hero Sluggers are required to obey the Hero Slugger Code (e.g. all Hero Sluggers are not allowed to participate in combat sporting competitions), as implemented and ordered by the federal government of the Federation of Universal Sustenance. Babies, pregnant young women, middle-aged adults and senior citizens are not allowed to become a Hero Slugger, and toddlers, preteens, teenagers and young adults are to become Hero Sluggers, according to the Code. Also, they are created via the Hero Slugger Program as a retaliatory response to the Gaarg attack on Abidjan in Abidjan, Nigeria, West Africa, which was officially revealed in the Dubai Conference in Dubai, United Arab Emirates, Middle East by the resigning Sky Marshal of the Grand Armed Forces of the Federation of Universal Sustenance, Peter Johnson, before being replaced by Hassan Baraka Kikwete, who is also responsible for the creation of the first Hero Sluggers. Franchises MJ Prefers *''2 Stupid Dogs'' *''3-2-1 Penguins!'' *''6teen'' *''11eyes: Tsumi to Batsu to Aganai no Shōjo'' *''16 Hudson'' *''64 Zoo Lane'' *''101 Dalmatians: The Series'' *''1001 Nights'' (TV series) *''A Cat in Paris'' *''A Certain Magical Index'' *''A Letter to Momo'' *''A Little Snow Fairy Sugar'' *''A Pup Named Scooby-Doo'' *''A Silent Voice'' (film) *''A Troll in Central Park'' *''Abby Hatcher'' *''Accel World'' *''Ace Attorney'' *''Adventure Time'' *''Adventures from the Book of Virtues'' *''Age 12'' *''Aikatsu!'' *''Aikatsu Friends!'' *''Aikatsu Stars!'' *''Air Gear'' *''Akazukin Chacha'' *''AKB0048'' *''All Dogs Go to Heaven'' *''All Dogs Go to Heaven 2'' *''All Dogs Go to Heaven: The Series'' *''All Grown Up!'' *''ALVINNN!!! and the Chipmunks'' *''American Dragon: Jake Long'' *''An All Dogs Christmas Carol'' *''An American Tail'' *''Anastasia'' *''Anedoki'' *''Angel's Friends'' *''Angel Tales'' *''Angelina Ballerina: The Next Steps'' *''Angelic Layer'' *''Angelo Rules'' *''Animal Crossing'' *''Animalia'' *''Animaniacs'' *''Anne of Green Gables: The Animated Series'' *''Anyamaru Tantei Kiruminzuu'' *''Aphmau'' *''Aquarion Evol'' *''Arcade Gamer Fubuki'' *''Arcana Heart'' *''Aria the Scarlet Ammo'' *''Arrietty'' *''Arthur'' *''As Told By Ginger'' *''Asobi Asobase'' *''Assassination Classroom'' *''Astro Boy'' *''Atomic Betty'' *''Atomic Puppet'' *''Attack on Titan'' *''Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy'' *''Avalon: Web of Magic'' *''Awesome Magical Tales'' *''Azumanga Daioh'' *''B-Daman'' *''Babar and the Adventures of Badou'' *''Baby Blues'' *''BabyFirstTV'' *''Bakugan'' *''Bakuman'' *''Balala the Fairies'' *''Ballerina'' (2016 film) *''Balto'' *''BanG Dream!'' *''Barakamon'' *''Barbie Dreamhouse Adventure'' *''Barbie Dreamtopia'' *''Battle Athletes'' *''BB3B'' *''Beauty and the Beast'' *''Becca's Bunch'' *''Beethoven'' (TV series) *''Beetlejuice'' *''Being Ian'' *''Ben 10'' *''Betsy's Kindergarten Adventures'' *''Beyblade'' *''Beyblade: Metal Fusion'' *''Beyblade: Shogun Steel'' *''Beyblade Burst'' *''Beyond: Two Souls'' *''BeyWarriors'' *''BeyWheelz'' *''Big City Greens'' *''Big Hero 6'' *''Big Order'' *''Billy Dilley's Super-Duper Subterranean Summer'' *''Billy Hatcher and the Giant Egg'' *''Billy the Cat'' *''Bincho-tan'' *''Bitz & Bob'' *''Black Rock Shooter'' *''Bleed'' *''BoBoiBoy'' *''Bobby's World'' *''Boj'' *''Bolt'' *''Bomberman'' *''Bomberman Jetters'' *''Book of Life'' *''Bottle Fairies'' *''Boyster'' *''Braceface'' *''Brave Beats'' *''Bratz'' *''Brothers Conflict'' *''Bruno the Kid'' *''Bubblegum Jane'' *''Bunnicula'' *''Bunny Maloney'' *''Bunsen is a Beast'' *''Burger King Kids Club'' *''Busytown Mysteries'' *''Butterbean's Cafe'' *''C Bear and Jamal'' *''Camp Lakebottom'' *''Camp Lazlo'' *''Canaan'' *''Candy Candy'' *''Canimals'' *''Capertown Cops'' *''Captain Flamingo'' *''Captain Planet and the Planeteers'' *''Captain Tsubasa'' *''Cardcaptor Sakura'' *''Cardfight!! Vanguard'' *''Care Bears'' *''Care Bears Movie II: A New Generation'' *''Case Closed'' *''Castle in the Sky'' *''Cats Don't Dance'' *''Catscratch'' *''Ceres, Celestial Legion'' *''Chalkzone'' *''Chaotic'' *''Charlie and Lola'' *''Charlotte'' (TV series) *''Chhota Bheem'' *''Chicken Little'' *''Child of Light'' *''Children Who Chase Lost Voice'' *''Chloe's Closet'' *''Chobits'' *''Chōsoku Henkei Gyrozetter'' *''Chuck's Choice'' *''Clamp School Detectives'' *''Clannad'' *''Clarence'' *''Class of 3000'' *''Claymore'' *''Cleo and Cuquin'' *''Clifford's Puppy Days'' *''Clifford the Big Red Dog'' *''Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2'' *''Cluefinders'' *''Coco'' *''Code Lyoko'' *''Colorful'' *''Combo Niños'' *''Comic Party'' *''Coqueta y Audaz'' *''Coraline'' *''Corduroy'' *''Corrector Yui'' *''Counterfeit Cat'' *''Crafty Chloe'' *''Crafty Kids Club'' *''Craig of the Creek'' *''Crash Canyon'' *''Crash Gear Turbo'' *''Creamy Mami, the Magic Angel'' *''Cubix'' *''Curious George'' *''Cutie Honey Flash'' *''Cyberchase'' *''D.Gray-man'' *''D.N.Angel'' *''Da Boom Crew'' *''Da Capo'' (virtual novel) *''Dagashi Kashi'' *''Danganronpa'' *''Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood'' *''Danny Phantom'' *''Darker Than Black'' *''Darkstalkers'' *''Darkwing Duck'' *''Darling in the Franxx'' *''Date A Live'' *''Dayo: Sa Mundo ng Elementalia'' *''DC Super Hero Girls'' *''Deadman Wonderland'' *''Dennis the Menace'' *''Denver & Clif''f *''Denver the Last Dinosaur'' *''Despicable Me'' *''Detective School Q'' *''Detectives of Night'' *''Detention'' *''Detentionaire'' *''Dexter's Laboratory'' *''Di-Gata Defenders'' *''Di Gi Charat'' *''Digimon 02'' *''Digimon Adventure'' *''Digimon Frontier'' *''Digimon Tamers'' *''Dinosaur King'' *''Dinosaur Train'' *''Disney Fairies'' *''Divergence Eve'' *''Doc McStuffins'' *''Dog Days'' (anime) *''Dōjin Work'' *''Dokapon Kingdom'' *''Doki Doki Literature Club'' *''Doki Doki School Hours'' *''Dora and Friends: Into the City'' *''Doraemon'' *''Dorothy and the Wizard of Oz'' *''Dot.'' *''Doug'' *''Dr. Slump'' *''Dragon Booster'' *''Dragon Crisis!'' *''Dragon Drive'' *''Dragon Tale''s *''Dream Defenders'' *''Dream Eater Merry'' *''Dream Hunter Ren'' *''Ducktales'' (2017 animated series) *''Dude, That's My Ghost!'' *''Duel Masters'' *''Dusk Maiden of Amnesia'' *''E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial: The Classic Illustrated Storybook'' *''Earth to Luna!'' *''Egyxos'' *''Eight Crazy Nights'' *''El Chavo Animado'' *''Elemental Gelade'' *''Elena of Avalor'' *''Eliot Kid'' *''Ella the Elephant'' *''Elliot Moose'' *''Eloise'' *''Emara: Emirates Hero'' *''Emily'' (Domitille Depreddense) *''Enchantimals'' *''Engaged to the Unidentified'' *''Epic World'' *''Ernest & Celestine'' *''Eureka Seven'' *''Ever After High'' *''Everyone's Hero'' *''Eyeshield 21'' *''Famous 5: On the Case'' *''Fancy Lala'' *''Fate/stay night'' *''Felix the Cat'' *''Ferdinand'' *''Fifi and the Flowerpots'' *''Figure 17'' *''Final Space'' *''Fireman Sam'' *''Fireworks'' (2017 film) *''First Love Limited'' *''Fishtronaut'' *''Flint the Time Detective'' *''Flip Flappers'' *''Floor Magician Mary Bell'' *''Flora's Very Windy Day'' *''Floral Magician Mary Bell'' *''Flushed Away'' *''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends'' *''Four Eyes!'' *''Frankenstein's Cat'' *''Frankenweenie'' *''Franklin and Friends'' *''Franny's Feet'' *''Freaktown'' *''Freefonix'' *''Fresh Pretty Cure!'' *''From Up on Poppy Hill'' *''Frosty the Snowman'' *''Frozen'' *''Full Moon o Sagashite'' *''Fullmetal Alchemist'' *''Fugget About It'' *''Fushigiboshi no Futagohime'' *''Futari wa Pretty Cure'' *''Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star'' *''Future Boy Conan'' *''Future Diary'' *''Gakuen Alice'' *''Galaxy Angel'' *''Gawayn'' *''Gayajin'' *''Genesis of Aquarion'' *''Gerald McBoing-Boing'' *''Geronimo Stilton'' *''Get Ace'' *''Ghost Hound'' *''Ghost Stories'' (anime) *''Ghostforce'' *''Ghosts'' (graphic novel) *''Giana Sisters: Twisted Dream'' *''Giovanni's Island'' *''Girls und Panzer'' *''Gisele and the Green Team'' *''Glitter Force'' *''Glitter Force Doki Doki!'' *''Gnome Alone'' *''Go Away, Unicorn!'' *''Go Diego Go!'' *''Go! Princess PreCure'' *''Golan the Insatiable'' *''Golden Kamuy'' *''Goldfish Warning'' *''Goldie & Bear'' *''Goof Troop'' *''Gorillaz'' *''Gormiti: The Lords of Nature Return!'' *''Grand Chase'' *''Grave of the Fireflies'' *''Gravion'' *''Gravity Falls'' *''Great Tiger Onizuka'' *''Grojband'' *''Groove Squad'' *''Ground Defense Force! Mao-chan'' *''Growing Up Creepie'' *''Gugure! Kokkuri-san'' *''Guilty Crown'' *''Haganai'' *''Halloween in Grinch Night'' *''Hamer Space'' *''Hamtaro'' *''Hanamaru Kindergarten'' *''Hanazuki'' *''Hanebado!'' *''HappinessCharge PreCure!'' *''Happy-chan'' *''Happy Lesson'' *''Hare+Guu'' *''Harry and His Bucket Full of Dinosaurs'' *''Haruhi Suzumiya'' *''Harvey Beaks'' *''Harvey Street Kids'' *''Hayate the Combat Butler'' *''HeartCatch PreCure!'' *''Heaven's Lost Property'' *''He Is My Master'' *''Hell Girl'' *''Hell Teacher Nūbē'' *''Henry Hugglemonster'' *''Her Lion's Jump'' *''Heroman'' *''Hey Arnold!'' *''High School DxD'' *''Hikaru no Go'' *''Hilda'' *''Hime-chan's Ribbon'' *''Hinako Note'' *''Histeria!'' *''Home: Adventures with Tip & Oh'' *''Hoodwinked!'' *''Horrid Henry'' *''Horseland'' *''Hoshizora e Kakaru Hashi'' *''Hotel Transylvania'' *''How the Grinch Stole Christmas'' *''Howdi Gaudi'' *''Hugo the Hippo'' *''Hugtto! PreCure'' *''Hunter x Hunter'' *''I Got A Rocket'' *''I.N.K. Invisible Network of Kids'' *''Ima Sugu Oniichan ni Imōto da tte Iitai!'' *''Inazuma Eleen'' *''Inazuma Eleven Ares'' *''Infinite Stratos'' *''Inside Out'' *''Inspector Gadget'' *''Inuyasha'' *''Inuzuma Eleven'' *''Invizimals'' *''Isle of Dogs'' (film) *''Ixion Saga DT'' *''Jack'' (TV series) *''Jack and the Cuckoo-Clock Heart'' *''Jackie Chan Adventures'' *''Jacob Two-Two'' *''Jake and the Neverland Pirates'' *''Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks'' *''Jane and the Dragon'' *''Jankenman'' *''Jelly Jamm'' *''Jerry and the Raiders'' *''Jewelpet'' *''Jimmy Two-Shoes'' *''Johnny Test'' *''Jubei-chan: The Ninja Girl'' *''Judy Moody'' *''Julius Jr.'' *''Junglies'' *''Justin Time'' *''Juuni Senshi Bakuretsu Eto Ranger'' *''KaBlam!'' *''Kaitou Joker'' *''Kamichama Karin'' *''Kamichu!'' *''Kamisama Minarai: Himitsu no Cocotama'' *''Kate and Min-Min'' *''Katekyo Hitman Reborn'' *''Katie and Orbie'' *''Kaze no Stigma'' *''Kemeko Deluxe!'' *''Kenny the Shark'' *''Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil'' *''Kid Icarus'' *''Kid vs. Kat'' *''Kiddy Girl-and'' *''Kiddy Grade'' *''Kigurumikku V3'' *''Kiki's Delivery Service'' *''Kilala Princess'' *''Kim Possible'' *''Kingdom Hearts'' *''Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Slee''p *''Kirakira PreCure a la Mode'' *''Kirarin Revolution'' *''Kiratto Pri Chan'' *''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' *''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards'' *''Kleo the Misfit Unicorn'' *''Klonoa'' *''Kobato'' *''Kobushi'' *''Kodocha'' *''Kodomo no Jikan'' *''Koihime Musō'' *''Kokoro Connect'' *''KonoSuba'' *''Krypto the Superdog'' *''Kukuli'' *''Kuroko's Basketball'' *''Kuu Kuu Harajuku'' *''Kyōran Kazoku Nikki'' *''Kyou Kara Maou'' *''Lalabel'' *''Lalaloopsy'' *''Las Piezas del Rompecabezas'' *''Laura's Star'' *''Layton's Detective Agency: Katry's Mystery Files'' *''Le Quiz de Zack'' *''Legends Quest'' *''Legion of Super Heroes'' *''Lego Elves'' *''Lego Friends'' *''Leliko'' *''Len'en Project'' *''Lilly the Witch'' *''Lilo & Stitch'' *''Lilo & Stitch: The Series'' *''Lilpri'' *''Lily's Driftwood Bay'' *''Limon and Oli'' *''Little Battlers Experience'' *''Little Bear'' *''Little Bill'' *''Little Charmers'' *''Little Nemo'' *''Little People'' *''Little Witch Academia'' *''Littlest Pet Shop'' *''Living for the Day After Tomorrow'' *''Lloyd in Space'' *''Log Horizon'' *''Lola & Virginia'' *''LoliRock'' *''Looped'' *''Lotte no Omocha!'' *''Lou!'' *''Love Live!'' *''Love Live! Sunshine!!'' *''Lucifer and the Biscuit Hammer'' *''Lucky Fred'' *''Lucy & Andy Neanderthal'' *''Luna Petunia'' *''Madeline'' *''Mafalda'' *''Mafia II'' *''Maggie and the Ferocious Beast'' *''Magi-Nation'' *''Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic'' *''Magic Gift of the Snowman'' *''Magic Knight Rayearth'' *''Magic Tree House'' *''Magic User's Club'' *''Magical Angel Sweet Mint'' *''Magical Canan'' *''Magical Emi, the Magic Star'' *''Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha'' *''Magical Girl Raising Project'' *''Magical Meow Meow Taruto'' *''Magical Project S'' *''Magical Shopping Arcade Abenobashi'' *''Magikano'' *''Maho Girls PreCure!'' *''Mahoraba'' *''Mahoromatic'' *''Mahōtsukai Chappy'' *''Maid Sama!'' *''Maisy'' *''Majokko Megu-chan'' *''Majokko Tickle'' *''Mario'' *''Mario Golf'' *''Mario Golf: Advance Tour'' *''Mario Tennis'' *''Mario Tennis: Power Tour'' *''Martha Speaks'' *''Martian Successor Nadesico'' *''Martin Morning'' *''Marvel Disk Wars: The Avengers'' *''Marvel's Ant-Man'' (2017 TV series) *''Mary and the Witch's Flower'' *''Matt's Monsters'' *''Max & Ruby'' *''Maya the Bee'' *''Medabots'' *''Medaka Box'' *''Meet the Robinsons'' *''Mega Man'' *''Mega Man Battle Network'' *''Mega Man: NT Warrior'' *''Melody'' *''Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch'' *''Metropolis'' (2001 film) *''Mia and the Migoo'' *''Midnight Patrol: Adventures in the Dream Zone'' *''Miffy's Adventures Big and Small'' *''Mika's Diary'' *''Mike the Knight'' *''Miles from Tomorrowland'' *''Milly, Molly'' *''Milo Murphy's Law'' *''Mina and the Count'' *''Miniforce'' *''Minnie 'n Me'' *''Miracle Girls'' *''Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir'' *''Mirai'' *''Miss Moon'' *''Mitsudomoe'' *''Mitsumete Knight'' *''Mixed Nutz'' *''MM!'' *''Moana'' *''Mob Psycho 100'' *''Mobile Golf'' *''Moetan'' *''Mon Colle Knights'' *''Mona the Vampire'' *''Monica's Gang'' *''Monogatari'' *''Monster Allergy'' *''Monster Buster Club'' *''Monster High'' *''Monster Mash Commercial'' *''Monster Rancher'' *''Monster Tale'' *''Monsuno'' *''Mouk'' *''Mr. Peabody & Sherman'' *''Mulan'' *''Mummies Alive''! *''My-HiME'' *''My-Otome'' *''My Big Big Friend'' *''My Dad the Rock Star'' *''My Friends Tigger & Pooh'' *''My Gym Partner's a Monkey'' *''My Life as a Teenage Robot'' *''My Life Me'' *''My Little Pony: Equestria Girls'' *''My Negihbor Totoro'' *''My Youth Romantic Comedy Is Wrong, As I Expected'' *''Mystery Skulls Animated'' *''Mysticons'' *''Nadia: The Secret of Blue Water'' *''Nagi-Atsu: A Lull in the Sea'' *''Nanaka 6/17'' *''Naruto'' *''Nate is Late'' *''Negima!?'' *''Neighbors from Hell'' *''Nella the Princess Knight'' *''Neon Genesis Evangelion'' *''Nerds and Monsters'' *''Ni Hao, Kai-Lan'' *''Nichijou'' *''Nightmare Ned'' *''Nights: Journey of Dreams'' *''Nights into Dreams'' *''Niko: The Journey to Magika'' *''Nina's World'' *''No Game No Life'' *''Noddy'' *''Noein: To Your Other Self'' *''Noragami'' *''Norm of the North'' *''Norn9'' *''Now and Then, Here and There'' *''Numb Chucks'' *''Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan'' *''Nurse Angel Ririka SOS'' *''Nyaruko: Crawling with Love'' *''Ōban Star-Racers'' *''Ojamajo Doremi'' *''OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes'' *''Oku-sama wa Mahō Shōjo: Bewitched Agnes'' *''Oliver & Company'' *''Olivia'' *''Omishi Magical theater: Risky Safety'' *''Once Upon a Forest'' *''Only Yesterday'' (1991 film) *''Otogi-Jūshi Akazukin'' *''Ouran High School Host Club'' *''Over the Garden Wall'' *''Ozuma'' *''Paboo & Mojies'' *''Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures'' *''Pajama Sam'' *''Pandora Hearts'' *''Paper Fort'' *''Paper Mario'' *''Paranorman'' *''Pastel Yumi, the Magic Idol'' *''Patema Inverted'' *''PAW Patrol'' *''PB&J Otter'' *''Pearlie'' *''Pecola'' *''Peg + Cat'' *''Pelswick'' *''Pepper Ann'' *''Persia, the Magic Fairy'' *''Pet Alien'' *''Peter Pan'' *''Petite Princess Yucie'' *''Phantom Boy'' *''Phantom Investigators'' *''Phi Brain: Puzzle of God'' *''Phineas and Ferb'' *''Photo Kano'' *''Pinky Dinky Doo'' *''Pippi Longstocking'' *''Pita-Ten'' *''Pixel Pinkie'' *''PJ Masks'' *''Please Teacher!'' *''Please Twins!'' *''Plum Landing'' *''Pok & Mok'' *''Pokemon'' *''Pokemon Black and White'' *''Pokemon Diamond and Pearl'' *''Pokemon FireRed and LeafGreen'' *''Pokemon HeartGold and SolSilver'' *''Pokemon Sun and Moon'' *''Pokemon the Series: XY'' *''Pokemon XD: Gale of Darkness'' *''Polly Pocket'' *''Pom Poko'' *''Poochini's Yard'' *''Pooples'' *''Postman Pat'' *''Pound Puppies'' (1986 TV series) *''Power Battle Watch Car'' *''Powerpuff Girls'' *''Powerpuff Girls Z'' *''Prep & Landing: Naughty vs. Nice'' *''Prétear'' *''Pretty Rhythm'' *''Prezzemolo'' *''Princess Knight'' *''Princess Sarah'' *''Princess Tutu'' *''PriPara'' *''Puella Magi Madoka Magica'' *''Puyo Pop Fever'' *''Puzzles & Dragons'' *''Puzzles & Dragons X'' *''Quest for Camelot'' *''R.O.D:the TV'' *''Raa Raa the Noisy Lion'' *''Rainbow Brite'' *''Rainbow Butterfly Unicorn Kitty'' *''Raining Cats and Frogs'' *''Randy Cunningham: Ninth Grade Ninja'' *''Ranger Rob'' *''Re-Animated'' *''Re:Zero -- Starting Life in Another World'' *''Ready Jet Go!'' *''Really Rosie'' *''Reborn!'' *''Recess'' *''Regal Academy'' *''Regular Show'' *''Rekkit Rabbit'' *''Renata'' *''Return to Never Land'' *''Revolutionary Girl Utena'' *''Richie Rich'' *''Rick and Morty'' *''Rise of the Guardians'' *''Robot Boy'' *''Rock Dog'' *''Rocket Power'' *''Rolie Polie Olie'' *''Rosario + Vampire'' *''Rosie'' *''Rozen Maiden'' *''RPG Metanoia'' *''Ruby Gloom'' *''Ruff-Ruff, Tweet and Dave'' *''Rusty Rivets'' *''s-CRY-ed'' *''Sabrina: The Animated Series'' *''Sagwa the Chinese Siamese Cat'' *''Sailor Moon'' *''Saint October'' *''Saint Tail'' *''Sally Bollywood'' *''Sally the Witch'' *''Sandra the Fairytale Detective'' *''Sanjay and Craig'' *''Sankarea'' *''Sarah and Duck'' *''Sarutobi Ecchan'' *''Scan2Go'' *''School for Vampires'' *''Scooby Doo and the Ghoul School'' *''Scorching Ping Pong Girls'' *''Scream Street'' *''Screechers Wild!'' *''Seisen Cerberus'' *''Sekirei'' *''Senyu'' *''Sgt. Frog'' *''Shakugan no Shana'' *''Shaman King'' *''Shattered Angels'' *''Shelldon'' *''Sheriff Callie's Wild West'' *''SheZow!'' *''Shimmer and Shine'' *''Shingu: Secret of the Stellar Wars'' *''Shinryaku! Ika Musume'' *''Shoppies'' (Shopkins) *''Shugo Chara!'' *''Shuriken School'' *''Sid the Science Kid'' *''Sidekick'' *''Sitio do Picapau Amarelo'' *''Skip Beat!'' *''Skullgirls'' *''Skunk Fu!'' *''Skyland'' *''Slayers'' *''Slayers Special'' *''Snorks'' *''Sofia the First'' *''Song of the Sea'' *''Sonic Boom'' *''Sonic the Hedgehog'' *''Sonic X'' *''Soul Eater'' *''SpacePop'' *''Space Patrol Luluco'' *''Special Agent Oso'' *''Spider Riders'' *''Spike Team'' *''Spirit Riding Free'' *''Spirited Away'' *''Splatoon'' *''Spy Kids: Mission Critical'' *''Star Darlings'' *''Star Twinkle PreCure'' *''Star vs. the Forces of Evil'' *''Starla and the Jewel Riders'' *''Stay Tooned!'' *''Steamboy'' *''Steins;Gate'' *''Stella and Sam'' *''Steven Universe'' *''Stoked'' *''Story of Seasons'' *''Strawberry 100%'' *''Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures'' *''Strike the Blood'' *''Strike Witches'' *''Stuart Little 3: The Call of the Wind'' *''Sugar Sugar Rune'' *''Suite PreCure'' *''Summer Camp Island'' *''Summer Days with Coo'' *''Sunny Day'' *''Super Doll Licca-chan'' *''Super Inggo at ang Super Tropa'' *''Super Monsters'' *''Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!'' *''Super Why!'' *''Super Wings'' *''Superbook'' *''Supernoobs'' *''Superstar'' *''Sushi Pack'' *''Sweetness and Lightning'' *''Sword Art Online'' *''Sym-Biotic Titan'' *''Symphogear'' *''Taffy'' *''Tai Chi Chasers'' *''Tales of Symphonia'' *''Tamagotchi!'' *''Tamako Market'' *''Tantei Opera Milky Homes'' *''Tara Duncan'' *''Tari Tari'' *''Teacher's Pet'' *''Team Hot Wheels'' *''Tenchi Muyo! GXP'' *''Tengan Toppa Gurren-Lagann'' *''Tenkai Knights'' *''The Adventures of Puss in Boots'' *''The Adventures of the American Rabbit'' *''The Adventures of Tom Thumb and Thumbelina'' *''The Amazing Gum Girl'' *''The Amazing Spiez!'' *''The Amazing World of Gumball'' *''The Ant Bully'' *''The Backyardigans'' *''The Bagel and Becky Show'' *''The BFG'' *''The Black Cauldron'' *''The Boss Baby'' *''The Boxtrolls'' *''The Buzz on Maggie'' *''The Care Bears Movie'' *''The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About That'' *''The Cosmopolitan Prayers'' *''The Critic'' *''The DaVincibles'' *''The Deep'' (2015 TV series) *''The Doozers'' *''The Dragon Prince'' *''The Fairly OddParents'' *''The Flintstone Kids'' *''The Fruit of Grisaia'' *''The Future is Wild'' *''The Good Dinosaur'' *''The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy'' *''The Hollow'' *''The House of Magic'' *''The Hunchback of Notre Dam''e *''The Idolmaster'' *''The Incredibles'' *''The Iron Giant'' *''The Jellies'' *''The Jetsons'' *''The Legend of Zelda'' *''The Leprechaun's Christmas Gold'' *''The Life and Times of Junipier Lee'' *''The Little Engine That Could'' *''The Little Knight Trenk'' *''The Little Mermaid'' *''The Little Polar Bear'' *''The Little Troll Prince'' *''The Lorax'' (film) *''The Loud House'' *''The Magic School Bus Rides Again'' *''The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack'' *''The Mighty B'' *''The Mimimighty Kids'' *''The Misadventures of Tron Bonne'' *''The Mysteries of Alfred Hedgehog'' *''The New Adventures of Nanoboy'' *''The New Batman Adventures'' *''The Pagemaster'' *''The Prince of Tennis'' *''The Princess and the Frog'' *''The Princess and the Goblin'' *''The Proud Family'' *''The Replacements'' *''The Rescue Princesses'' *''The Rescuers'' *''The Rescuers Down Under'' *''The Rocketeer'' *''The School for Good and Evil'' *''The Secret Garden'' (1994 film) *''The Secret of Kells'' *''The Secret of NIMH'' *''The Secret Rescuers'' *''The Simpsons'' *''The Skinner Boys: Guardians of the Lost Secrets'' *''The Snow Queen'' (2012 film) *''The Swan Princess'' *''The Tofus'' *''The Triplets'' *''The Wacky Adventurs of Ronald McDonald'' *''The Weekenders'' *''The Wonderful 101'' *''The World of Narue'' *''The ZhuZhus'' *''Thea Stilton: Mouseford Academy'' *''Thomas Edison's Secret Lab'' *''Three Delivery'' *''Time Bokan'' *''Time Bokan 24'' *''Time Squad'' *''Time Warp Trio'' *''Timmy Time'' *''Timothy Goes to School'' *''Tiny Toon Adventures'' *''To Heart'' *''To Heart 2'' *''To Love-Ru'' *''Toad Patrol'' *''Tokyo Magnitude 8.0'' *''Tokyo Mew Mew'' *''Tom and Jerry: The Movie'' *''Tom and Jerry: Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory'' *''Tommy e Oscar'' *''Tonde Burin'' *''Toot & Puddle'' *''Top Wing'' *''Total DramaRama'' *''Touhou Project'' *''Toy Story 3'' *''Toy Warrior'' *''Transformers Prime'' *''Transformers Rescue Bots'' *''Trollhunters'' *''Trollz'' *''Trotro'' *''True and the Rainbow Kingdom'' *''Tsugumomo'' *''Tutenstein'' *''Tweeny Witches'' *''Twister'' *''Typhoon Noruda'' *''UFO Baby'' *''UFO Ultramaiden Valkyrie'' *''Uncle Grandpa'' *''Up'' *''Urawa no Usagi-chan'' *''Uta Kata'' *''Uta no Prince-sama'' *''Vampirina'' *''Vocaloid'' *''Voices of a Distant Star'' *''W.I.T.C.H.'' *''Wake Up, Girls!'' *''Wandaba Style'' *''Warren Buffett's Secret Milionaires Club'' *''Waynehead'' *''Wayside'' *''We're Back! A Dinosaurs Story'' *''We Bare Bears'' *''Wedding Peach'' *''Welcome to the Wayne'' *''Wendy the Good Little Witch'' *''What About Mimi?'' *''What's With Andy?'' *''Wheel Squad'' *''When Marnie Was There'' *''When Supernatural Battles Become Commonplace'' *''Where On Earth is Carmen Sandiego?'' *''Whisper of the Heart'' *''Wild Grinders'' *''Wild Kratts'' *''Willa's Wild Life'' *''Winston Steinburger and Sir Dudley Ding Dong'' *''Winx Club'' *''Wishenpoof'' *''Wishfart'' *''Wolf Children'' *''WordGirl'' *''World Conquest Zvezda Plot'' *''World Trigger'' *''Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!'' *''Wreck-It Ralph'' *''Yakkity Yak'' *''Yatterman'' *''Yatterman Night'' *''Yes! PreCure 5'' *''Yo Yogi!'' *''Yo-Kai Watch'' *''Yosuga no Sora'' *''Yotsuba&!'' *''Yu Yu Hakusho'' *''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' *''Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V'' *''Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's'' *''Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS'' *''Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL'' *''Yuki Yuna is a Hero'' *''YuruYuri'' *''Yuyushiki'' *''Z-Squad'' *''Zak Storm'' *''Zarafa'' *''Zatch Bell!'' *''Zeke's Pad'' *''Zentrix'' *''Zevo 3'' *''Zip Zip'' *''Zoé Kézako'' *''Zootopia'' *''Zou'' Trivia *The Hero Sluggers were once taken over by the Emperor of the Gaarg Empire, Zalgo XVI, and other Gaargs in "It's Our Team Now!," a chapter of Hero Sluggers. *The Hero Sluggers are like the following: **The Wild Kratts from Wild Kratts; **The Planeteers from Captain Planet and the Planeteers; **The Thea Sisters from the Thea Stilton: Mouseford Academy book series; **The Rescue Princesses from the Rescue Princesses book series; **The Lego Friends from the Lego Friends TV series; **Team Magic from the Avalon Web of Magic book series; **and The Secret Rescuers from The Secret Rescuers book series. ***'SIDE NOTE': Some characters (mainly main characters) from all these seven franchises from above are included to become Hero Sluggers. *Like the Wild Kratts, they meet and learn about animals, but unlike the Wild Kratts, they also meet extraterrestrial, fictional and magical animals (e.g. from the Fantasy Forest in Planet Fantasium). **Also, despite not having the power suits, they only use many different creature powers as well, just like the Kratt brothers. *Like the Planeteers, they protect the environment, clean up pollutions (smog, oil spills, litter, etc.), bring peace, and use eco-powers. *Like the Thea Sisters, they travel around the world (and the multiverse) and solve mysteries. *Like the Rescue Princesses, they save and rescue animals, whether they are fictional, extraterrestrial, magical or regular. *Like the Lego Friends, they sometimes act before they think, but that’s when the real fun happens, and they always find a way to reach their goals: to help those in need. *Like Team Magic, they befriend, heal, talk to, and bond with animals (fictional, extraterrestrial, magical or regular) and make magic with them. *Like the Secret Rescuers, they are friends with all fictional, extraterrestrial, regular and/or magical animals and will do or sacrifice anything to save and protect them.s Category:Grand Army of the Federation of Universal Sustenance Units Category:Lore Category:Occupations Category:Terms Category:Units